


Stormed away

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm raging outside, and Grantaire is feeling miserable and alone until Combeferre shows up to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormed away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Golden Oldies round at the [Porn Battle Amnesty](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/2240.html) comm.
> 
> The prompts were: storm, doorway, sober.

Another thunder rolls and Grantaire can't stop the shiver that runs through him. He hates storms, he hates the sound of thunder and he hates it makes him feel like a terrified five years old.

He lights another candle and paces the room, avoiding the empty bed. Of all nights to be left to his own devices...

Another thunder rolls, this time accompanied by the splatter of heavy rain on the window, and Grantaire curses his life and this shitty world. He doesn't even have anything to drink at hand and he's certainly not risking the weather to find some.

Lightning flashes outside, and Grantaire fights the impulse to cover his ears to avoid the thunder that follows, far too soon. At least, he's not outside, that's something to be grateful for.

He tries to convince himself the night isn't a complete disaster. He also hates the feeling he was left alone, no matter how nonsensical it is. It's no one's fault there's a storm out there.

There's another flash of light, another thunder, the wind seems to reach a crescendo, and the door bangs close. Grantaire almost jumps out of his skin, but it's only Combeferre standing in the doorway, soaked in water.

"Would you believe this? I was just rounding the corner and the rain starts! I had to run the rest of the way and even so…" He shakes his coat in demonstration, flipping water everywhere, but Grantaire hardly cares.

He feels like he can breathe again. He crosses the room quickly and puts his arms around Combeferre. 

He returns the hug. "Hey, everything all right?"

"I don't like storms." Grantaire's whine comes muffled from where he's hiding his face in Combeferre's shoulder. He knows he's being ridiculous – all this for some bad weather! - but Combeferre's arms around him are the best thing that happened to him all day.

"Oh." Combeferre's voice is soft and he packs a lot of understanding in that single syllable. He runs his hands up and down Grantaire's back, soothing and warm, until Grantaire can safely ignore the thunder, the rain and the wind. "Want to help me out of these wet clothes?"

Grantaire looks up at him, at the grin he can see in the dim light, and smiles back. "That could be an acceptable distraction."

Grantaire starts by untying his cravat, sliding the scarf in one motion. Combeferre keeps his hands in his waist and pulls him close for a kiss.

Grantaire goes to work with the buttons on his vest. Undressing Combeferre is something he could do in the dark, with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back, but having Combeferre laying soft kisses in his face it's enough to throw him off course. 

"If you don't let me work, you're gonna catch a cold," Grantaire warns, stern.

Combeferre chuckles, amused at the role reversal. "Oh, what do you usually say in these times? You'll keep me warm?"

"Idiot." But Grantaire is blushing with the obvious affection in Combeferre's voice.

He finishes unbuttoning the vest and forces Combeferre's arms away from him to take it off. The shirt follows it over Combeferre's head.

Grantaire doesn't resist when Combeferre pulls him close again. His skin doesn't feel that cold, fortunately, and it's easy to ignore the storm outside, with Combeferre this close and so calm.

Combeferre directs him slowly to the bed, pulling Grantaire's shirt off along the way and excusing it with the need for body heat. Combeferre lays Grantaire down on the bed and gets on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down for another kiss. 

Grantaire gets Combeferre's pants open, strokes his cock hard, so that Combeferre gasps into his mouth.

"Slow down, we have time," Combeferre says, pulling back.

Grantaire rests on his elbows. "Oh, come on, it's not about having time, you just like to tease me."

"So?"

Combeferre runs his hands down Grantaire's torso, at the same time there's another thunder. Grantaire startles, but Combeferre pins him down by the shoulders.

"Easy," he whispers, "I'm right here."

He kisses Grantaire, and Grantaire kisses back, glad to have him here.

Combeferre kisses his way down Grantaire's body, following the trail to his cock. He takes him in mouth, licks and sucks the tip and dragging his lips along the shaft. Grantaire closes his eyes, forgets about everything except Combeferre's mouth on him. The howling wind is drowned by his blood rushing in his ears and his wildly beating heart.

Combeferre keeps licking his cock, clearly enjoying teasing Grantaire. He swallows the head and swirls his tongue around, uses his hand to stroke up and down.

He takes Grantaire close to the edge, and stops.

Grantaire whimpers, but Combeferre doesn't relent. He tugs Grantaire's pants off and lays over him again.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Grantaire shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I don't know. Anything." He kisses Combeferre, hot and desperate, tries to get some friction on his cock. "Get me off first, please?" Grantaire asks, “and then, anything you want.”

“Anything?”

Combeferre continues kissing Grantaire, doesn't give him the chance to answer. Not that Grantaire cares – he trusts Combeferre.

And he really wants to get off.

Combeferre bites his lower lip, drags it between his teeth, and finally touches his cock again. He holds Grantaire's cock in a firm grasp and rubs his thumb over the tip, until Grantaire is moaning and panting.

He doesn't last long. He spills over Combeferre's hand with a muffled moan and a flash of light before his eyes.

That could be the storm, although Grantaire isn't sure if the thunder comes from outside or from his heart thumping inside his chest. 

Maybe he's being a little melodramatic, but it was a nice orgasm and he tells Combeferre that.

He chuckles and nudges Grantaire to his side, so he can lay behind him.

"Of course it was. Do you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead." Grantaire presses his thighs together around Combeferre's cock and he begins to thrust.

He feels relaxed, like all the nervousness that was keeping him awake was sapped out of him. And he likes the way Combeferre embraces him, this close and warm.

Combeferre finishes between his thighs and rests a moment against his back, his breath hot on Grantaire's neck.

Grantaire wants to stay like this, even if he knows they need to get clean up. And that they should get under the covers before it turns cold.

However, Grantaire is feeling sleepy and comfortable and his will to move is non-existent. Thank God Combeferre is a far more sensible man.

He leaves the bed despite Grantaire's protests and comes back with a damp cloth, that he uses on Grantaire, despite his protests against the cold. 

After, Combeferre gets under the covers with Grantaire, in the same position. "Isn't this nice?"

Grantaire, who doesn't want to give him reason, just pulls Combeferre's arms tighter around him.

Outside, the storm blows over and he falls into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://sonotadream.tumblr.com), feel free to drop by :)


End file.
